


Steve Sucks At Technology

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Steve is smarter than Tony thinks, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Steve pretends to be clueless, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tony might have a little crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rom com, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve is always coming to Tony with one question or another about technology. Tony is always happy to help, especially since he has a crush on the other man.But maybe Steve isn't as clueless as he seems.





	

“Tony, can you help me with something?” A voice asks as soon as he walks into the living room.

He immediately spots Steve and can’t help the smile that comes across his face.

“Sure thing, what did you break this time?” He asks, trying to hide his smile with a smirk.

Steve turns with a sheepish smile, “I didn’t break it, its just not working.”

He gestures to the tv, which is somehow on a mixture of static and what might be Spanish erotica.

“Do I even want to know what you were trying to do?” Tony asks, baffled at what happened. Steve wasn’t dumb by any means, but he seemed to have a weakness when it came to modern technology. It seemed like no matter how many times Tony went over things to him, he couldn’t seem to get the hang of it.

“I was just trying to find the baseball game, I swear!” He says with a helpless little shrug.

“Give it here.” He says with a sigh as he reaches his hand out. 

“Actually, do you mind showing me again?” Steve says with a pleading smile. “I know it takes longer, but I would really appreciate it-“

“Fine, fine, come on over.” Tony says as Steve walks over with the remote in hand. Steve leans in close with the remote, pointing it at the tv.

“Okay, remember what we went over after the accidental porn incident?” Tony asks, watching the blush rise in Steve’s cheeks. “So you’re going to want to do almost the same thing, press the reset here.”

“This one?” Steve asks, pointing at a button.

“Close, this one, remember?” Tony asks as he grabs Steve’s hands and positions it over the proper button. He can’t help but notice how smooth Steve’s skin is and how warm his hand feels.

“Right, right, sorry.” Steve says as he pushes the button, smiling at his as he does. “So how do I find the game?”

“Dodgers, right?” Tony asks, hoping Steve doesn’t think its weird that he always remembers little things about him.

“Yeah, I know they moved and everything, but-“ Steve starts off.

“No need to explain yourself, we all have our guilty pleasures.” He says with a laugh, placing his hand over Steve’s to guide him to the appropriate button. “You want the menu for that one, this one here.”

“Thanks Tony.” Steve says with one of his million watt smiles as the game comes on. “Feel like watching some baseball?”

Even though Tony had a million things he should probably be doing, he couldn’t resist, “Alright, I guess there are worse ways I could spend an afternoon.”   
Tony and Steve ended up spending the rest of the afternoon and most of the night watching the game and then whatever came on after, because Tony honestly doesn’t remember a minute of what they were supposed to be watching since he couldn’t take his eyes off of Steve.

 

“Hey Tony?” A voice asks as soon as he enters the kitchen.

He blearily looks around, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the kitchen from the dimness of his lab.

“What time is it?” He asks as he looks around.

“Its seven. In the morning.” Steve says with a smile, looking way too good for it being so early. He’s clad in soft looking sweatpants and shirt thats about three sizes too small.

In comparison, Tony is covered in grease and oil and who knows what else.

“I guess I got a little carried away.” Tony says as he tries to hide a yawn.

“Maybe a little bit. Well I was going to ask you to help me with something, but you’re looking a little tired….” Steve says with a soft smile.

“No, no I’m good, what can I do?” Tony says..

“The new coffee maker is kind of complicated, and I was hoping you could show me how to brew a pot-“ Steve says.

“How about we make a deal. I make the coffee, you take pity on me and make me something resembling a breakfast.” Tony says, realizing he hasn’t eaten something resembling home cooked in the past week.

“I think I can manage that.” Steve says with a laugh.

Tony more or less programs the coffee and then collapses on a kitchen stool, watching Steve make breakfast as he hums some tune Tony had never heard before. He also maybe might be watching how good Steve’s butt looks in those sweats and how his arm flexes whenever he flips the pancakes.

It was like breakfast and a show.

“Here you go, hopefully everything’s how you like it.” Steve says as he sits a plate in front of him.

He nods in agreement as he starts to dig in.

“Oh my gosh, everything is so good.” He says with a mouthful of food.

Steve just laughs as Tony begins to devour everything on his plate.

“Well you’re easy to please, especially since my competition is mostly hot pockets and those green smoothies you hate.” Steve says as he eats his breakfast.

“Still, you kick their asses easily.” Tony says as he finishes his plate.

“Language.” Steve says as a smile as Tony pushes his plate aside and lays down on the counter. “Okay, I think its bed time for you.”

Tony nods in agreement, before letting out a yelp as Steve picks him up bridal style.

“I can walk!” Tony protests even as he relaxes into his embrace.

“Of course you can, wouldn’t doubt it for a minute.” Steve says as they reach the elevator. He starts to fall asleep as the elevator carries them up and wishes he could stay like this forever.

 

“Tony? Are you down here?” A voice yells into the lab.

“It depends, if this is business related then this is the automatic Tony Stark answering machine.” He yells back as he continues to work on the car in front of him. There was something therapeutic about working on some of his older cars, ones that his dad probably worked on.

“Tony, no one believes that, not even a little bit.” The voice says with a laugh as someone enters the basement.

“Well, its worth a shot.” He says as he stands up and is greeted by Steve, holding his phone and looking bashful.

“Please don’t tell me you cracked the screen again, I created an entire prototype so that wouldn’t happen-“ He starts, hoping he won’t have to go through all that again. He knew the man was a super solider, but god help him if he broke yet another screen after getting too excited about seeing a cute animal video on Youtube.

“No, no, that hasn’t happened since the seal on the kayak incident.” Steve says, which makes Tony chuckle at the memory. He had never seen a grown man get so excited about a seal and it had kind of been worth the ruined phone.

“So, what can I help you with this time then?” Tony asks with a smile. 

“So I accidentally clicked on one link, then another and then everything kind of froze.” He says with a grimace.

“More cute animal videos?” Tony asks as he reaches his hand out for the phone.

“Not exactly…” Steve says as he slowly hands the phone over, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“What do you- oh.” He says, blinking blankly at the screen in front of him. Frozen in front of him, was two men making out.

“Yeah.” Steve says shyly, looking down at his feet. How someone manages to look so sweet and innocent after freezing his phone looking at porn is beyond him.

“Wow.” He utters, his brain freezing in the moment.

“I hope this doesn’t make things weird between us…” Steve trails off.

Tony finally realizes the implications of his words and realizes Steve is more or less coming out to him.

“No, no, not at all, I just never would have guessed. And since I guess this is as good of time as any to mention that I’m also not exactly straight. Pansexual to be exact. Which is where-“ He starts to ramble before Steve cuts him off.

“I know what Pansexual is. Sam showed me a few websites when I first came out to him and they were very informative.” Steve says with a small smile.

Huh. So Sam knew. So he told Sam before him. Not that he cared or anything. Or that is created a painful, twisty sensation in his stomach. Not at all.

“Oh, cool. So is Sam- You know- Actually never mind-“ He starts to stammer, hoping the jealously in his voice isn’t as obvious to Steve as it is to himself.

“He’s straight, I actually told him by accident, its a long story.” Steve says with a bashful smile.

“I have time.” He says before he can stop himself.

“Okay.” Steve says, his smile growing even wider. “Why don’t we get food too? I doubt you’ve eaten yet today and I have a craving for pizza.”

His stomach rumbles in reply.

“Pizza it is then.” Steve says with a laugh.

 

“Tony?” A voice asks as someone enters his bedroom.

He finishes adjusting his bowtie before turning around. Standing there is Steve, looking handsome as hell in his tuxedo, bowtie in hand. It was really unfair that he looked that good and that Tony would have to stare at him from across he benefit all night.

“Yeah?” He utters out, his voice cracking a bit.

“Sorry to bother you, this is kind of embarrassing.” He says as he takes another step towards Tony. “I don’t know how to tie a bowtie.”

“You… don’t know how to tie a bowtie?” He asks, trying to take his eyes away from how that jacket fits Steve just so.

“I know, its weird and I probably should, but growing up poor I never had to learn and with the war there really wasn’t a need. Do you think you could help me?” He asks, holding out the bowtie.

“Sure, sure. Lean down a little bit.” He says, grabbing the bowtie with both hands. He quickly wraps it around Steve’s neck and begins to tie it.

“You look really handsome Tony.” Steve says softly as he watches Tony’s hands move.

“Funny, that’s what I was about to say.” Tony says before he can stop himself.   
 “Thanks, though I doubt anyone will be looking at me with you in the room.” Steve says quietly, blushing slightly.

“I’ll be.” Tony whispers back, feeling way too open and honest in this moment.

“Tony… I know how to tie a bowtie.” Steve says softly.

“What?” He asks, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“And how to change the channel properly. And reset the tv. And to unfreeze my phone.” Steve continues.

“Then why…” He asks, feeling unsure of himself.

“Because I liked the feeling of your hands on mine when you helped me with the tv. And having an excuse to drag you to dinner every time my phone broke. And having a reason to stand so close to you.” Steve says softly as he places his hands on Tony’s face, stroking him slightly.

Before Tony can even think of a smart comment to say, Steve’s lips are on his, kissing him so deeply he feels his knees quiver. He’d been kissed many times before but nothing like this.

Never like this.

“You are one sneaky son of a bitch.” Tony whispers as Steve pulls away.

Steve just laughs as he leans back in to kiss Tony again.

“Trust me, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
